Shoo Ed
"Shoo Ed" is the 20th episode of Season 2 and the 46th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that Jonny can be a really annoying pest, so Eddy decides to make Jonny into a monster that will annoy other people and allow the Eds to get cash by getting rid of him. Plot Kevin is searching through a car's engine at the junkyard for some very specific parts. When he finds what he needs, he turns to go, but runs smack into Jonny and Plank, who quickly begin to annoy him by asking him if he's lost something and suggesting things he might want. Eventually, Kevin gets completely fed up with the pestering, and suggests that they hang with him someplace far away. Unfortunately, the direction in which he pointed is where he parked his bike, and Jonny and Plank speed away from him happily, forcing him to chase after them if he wants his bike back. Meanwhile in the cul-de-sac, the Eds are sitting around, bored. While Edd wants his friends to savor the calmness of the day, Eddy isn't enthused, especially when Ed reveals he's going commando today. Things take a turn for the interesting, however, when Jonny arrives with Kevin in hot pursuit. Eddy watches the ongoings interestedly, and when Kevin says that he'd give anything to get rid of Jonny, Eddy jumps in, saying they'll take care of Jonny for a quarter. Kevin refuses the deal initially, but when Jonny destroys his bike and uses the parts to make himself into the "bike pixie", Kevin is all too willing to give in to Eddy's demand. After receiving his money, Eddy realizes that because Jonny's such a pest, they could make a fortune by sending him at the other kids and then charging their victims to get rid of Jonny. Soon enough, Edd has rigged up chains in a garden shed so that they can lower and present their creation properly. When Jonny comes down, however, he is rather unimpressed if irritated, mainly because all that Eddy did was put Jonny in a mismatched suit. Eddy doesn't see anything wrong with it, however, as suits are annoying to him. Anyway, Edd has his own method of making Jonny more annoying: feeding him anchovy paste, as nobody can stand the stench of anchovy breath. Ed has also come up with an idea, and he glues a block of wood to Jonny's foot (much to Edd's confusion). Eddy has one last suggestion for Jonny, which is to say "why" all the time, and Ed also says that people like it when you poke them in the head. Soon, Jonny reveals some of his more irritating quirks, such as cracking his joints, and Eddy realizes that he'll be super-rich. Jonny's first targets are Sarah and Jimmy, who are watching a birdhouse for swallows. Jonny starts out with poking Jimmy, but soon moves into the birdhouse, and uses his anchovy breath as a deadly weapon. When Sarah starts yelling at him, Jonny only responds with "why", and when Sarah is on the verge of committing violence, the Eds show up. Eddy launches into a spiel about how they can get rid of Jonny for just a quarter, and when Sarah tries to refuse the offer, Jimmy asks her to think of the swallows. Sarah gives in and flips Eddy a coin, and Eddy sends Ed in to retrieve Jonny. With Jonny in Ed's arms and money in Eddy's hand, the Eds set out for their next target. This target is Rolf, who is eating lunch outdoors today. By now, the Eds have moved Jonny into a cage, and after provoking him a bit, they send him out to take care of Rolf. As soon as Jonny has been sent out and Ed made to stop stealing the chickens, Edd and Eddy sit back to watch. Of course, given that Rolf is from a foreign land, things don't quite go as planned, as when Jonny tries to poke him, he takes it as the shepherd's salute, and when Jonny breathes in his face, he simply enjoys it, as he hails the anchovy to the point where he can determine that the paste Jonny ate was made in 1952. Eddy is shocked that annoyance doesn't cross cultural boundaries, and he heads off to surreptitiously give Jonny some advice. As soon as he leaves, Edd looks to Ed for an opinion, and finds out that Ed has been trying to smuggle a chicken out in his mouth. Of course, Rolf is still having fun with Jonny, and has even taken to showing him how to play a game with the pigs. While Rolf is distracted by the pigs, Eddy shows up and whispers something in Jonny's ear before heading back to his friends and telling them to take cover. As soon as Rolf's game is over, he turns to Jonny to ask him a question. Jonny is taking Eddy's advice, however, and he proudly shows Rolf that he's double-jointed. This scares Rolf and his animals, and Rolf runs for his life as his animals stampede. Of course, this isn't good news for the Eds, either, as Ed sees the beasts coming and grabs his friends so they can duck into Jonny's cage. Unfortunately, the animals all enter the cage as well, and the massive overcrowding causes the door to slam shut behind them. With the tables turned, Jonny takes a look at his prey and decides to extort them. His initial offer is a quarter, but Eddy is only willing to pay a nickel, so he cracks his joints, causing the animals to panic. This happens again and again and again as he raises the price by a quarter each time, even though Eddy is only willing to pay a nickel to get out. Trivia *'Goofs': **When Kevin finds the bike-pedal, the license plate on the car in front of him reads AKA (a reference to A.K.A. Cartoon). When the camera pans out, it's shown blank. **When Jonny sticks Plank in his shirt collar, there is a coloring goof. At one point, part of the inside of Jonny's shirt is the same yellow color as Plank. **When Ed brings Jonny down from the ceiling, Ed's mouth doesn't move when he laughs. **After Eddy instructs Ed to get Jonny, Sarah's nose disappears for a moment. **As the pigs are licking Rolf's feet, Rolf is shown with four toes instead of the normal three. **Rolf isn't wearing shoes when the pigs lick his feet. When Rolf stands up, his shoes are back on. **Rolf's chickens are white instead of brown. **In the stampede there are initially 2 pigs, a goat, a cow and a chicken. As the animals run into the cage, there are 3 chickens, 4 pigs, a cow, and a goat. *Ed's line "Jonny has left the building," is a reference to the famous line "Elvis has left the building." *Rolf apparently has a game where the pigs lick his feet. Rolf says, "Are you keeping score, Jonny? The sows have yet to win at this game!" This also implies one of the pigs is a female (a female pig is called a sow). *When Ed brings Jonny down from the ceiling, the final robot battle music from "Dawn of the Eds" can be heard. *Two lines are reused from previous episodes: **"Holy cow!" from "Scrambled Ed." **"Stop tickling me, Plank!" from "Once Upon an Ed." Video Episode starts at 11:40 See also *Eds' Pest Removal *Annoyance Pulley *Anchovy Paste Category:Episodes Category:Season 2